Delusional Lust
by Rookie W
Summary: Ever since the ORNJ colored team, RNJR, arrived at their longed-for destination, there has been only one thing on their blonde strategist; fucking. Little did he know the trouble this horny bullshit of his would cause.


_**Delusional Lust**_

RWBY Smut Fanfic written by Ángel David Revilla. Step up your game, Miles.

Ever since the ORNJ colored team, RNJR, arrived at their longed-for destination, there has been only one thing on their blonde strategist; **fucking**.

He didn't really know why, but something awakened inside him to feel that way. The only link that connects his inner desires to the reason they've taken over him, would be his old companions during the JNPR days; Ren and Nora.

While Jaune really hates himself for feeling this way, it's almost like he's being indirectly cucked. Well, teased by life itself more likely. He always has had this jealousy over those two's relationship, and while it had changed overtime thanks to Pyrrha's efforts, they aren't exactly as effective when she's now a pile of dust. Now, they're stronger than ever considering two factors:

 _ **Ruby Rose**_ : RWBY's old leader, the incarnation of moe itself, for some odd reason Jaune will never wrap his head around, now dresses in a revealing and seductive manner; Shorter skirt, tight leggings, she's even got herself some boob window, probably influenced by her sister Yang. In short; She's hot and they're bonding closely.

 _ **Lie Ren and Nora Vanlkyrie's relationship**_ : He hasn't seen it yet, but Jaune's more than sure that they're setting themselves up to have some "private time" somewhere down the line. It doesn't help with how straight forward Nora is with her sexual advances, with Ren often overwhelmed by them. So, he can't really imagine him **able** to deny her.

What's worst about this situation? He didn't even get to be in the same room as Ruby. As rude as it sounds, his uncle Qrow really seemed to give bad luck to Jaune's own lust. Which… Does make sense. Maybe that's why he grabbed his hand so suddenly; Or that's just him rambling about his own luck to the one that unlucky drunk gives him.

Either way, when they arrived, he was taken out to receive further treatment earlier than everyone else who kept snoozing. Except for Jaune, of course. He wanted to confront Ruby about their status now that her uncle was out of the picture; And, who knows? Maybe try and test his luck out. Speaking further about luck, just like how Qrow's semblance is bad luck, Jaune himself has been wondering how he hasn't died yet, as if his semblance may be some sort of plot-armor. But that's beside the point, it's just some fake confident boost that's he's going to take advantage of.

 _ **Little did he know the trouble this horny bullshit of his would cause.**_

As we all know Mistral is a pretty dangerous place surrounded by some sort of underground mafia to their control. They don't have exactly as much data as they would want to, but a safe bet would be that Roman Torchwick has something to do with it, given how much power that incompetent clown had for him to be part of this "big plan" he still has not that much of an idea about. Why was he thinking about this stuff? Because after knocking on Ruby's door, there was no way she would actually––

"Jaaaaune! I'm really glad you're here; I just had the craziest dream but had no one to ramble on about it with Uncle Qrow gone!" – A cheery rose blossomed smiling at him.

––… **Still** be here while her Uncle could be in danger?

"I—I can see that," – Jaune stuttered, trying not to peek over messy-and-half-dressed Ruby. – "So-Uh, why… Exactly are you still here?" – He cursed himself for actually asking that on what would be his only chance to have some privacy with her.

"Why are you asking? Is it because of Uncle Qrow? Weeeell… He sort of told me it'd be safer if I wasn't around? – She responded, her words not being that confident. –

"Oh, that's-That's just like him! Being all mysterious around us… Although, I guess he wouldn't want his bad luck to affect you if he gets attacked, just like back then with Tyrian." – Jaune resigned, having to give her uncle some credit on actual parenting.

"… Yeah! That must be it! You're pretty smart when you want to be!" – She cheered teasing him. Although it didn't look like she had thought it out too much, she does look like she just woke up, so he'll give her a pass on that one. But just as he had finished this line of thought… – "By the way, don't you think Ren and Nora are pretty cute together?" – She added out of nowhere.

"U-Uh, yeah," – He couldn't even finish speaking. Did Ruby actually suffer the same issues as him? To be honest, he always thought Ruby "Rose" was meant to be taken in a more "direct" way than just as her surname. Weiss definitely didn't help by turning him down and choosing to be with Ruby instead. – "Why do you ask?"

"Well… Ah, forget it, must be Yang's influence over me or something." – She replied to him as if trying to change the subject.

… **What**? That's all that was going through his head. Were they on the same page? No way. But that doesn't mean his curiosity didn't take over him. – "Yang? Why? What do you mean by that?" – He asked, pretty concerned.

"… It's… Well, sorta complicated, actually, didn't we talk this over already?" – She asked, but he had no idea what she was talking about. – "… You know, social stuff." – She added, as if reading the confused expression he had.  
"Oh, you mean when we first met at Beacon?" – He now was pretty convinced at what she was going to here. – "I mean yeah, she did abandon you but only so you could find any friends-A-And you did exactly that! That's-Uh, well, how we met after all." – He still struggles to actually talk to her while it only seems like her clothes slip off from her the more they talk. Jaune guesses that Ruby just feels more comfortable sleeping that way.

"Yeah, it's… Not that I'm not well or anything! But seeing how care-free and on-going she is and all that kind of stuff, I sort of think that I just… Don't meet her expectations?" – Seems like she actually has issues with how Yang may see her and wants to be more like her, to his surprise. But seeing the things he listed earlier, it's something he'd disagree on.

"Oh, come on Ruby… I-Well, can't know for sure, but-I really doubt Yang tries to… Tell you to be more like her, you know? I mean… You're pretty fine to me… I-I mean, excellent as a person, a great friend!" – He realizes how suggestive what he said was, and then he tried to correct himself.

Ruby proceeded to chuckle and hug him tightly, letting Jaune feel her body to also embrace it. – "Well, it'd be pretty counterproductive if that was her plan, right? I ended befriending the guy who puked himself after all! – She said playfully, as she caressed his back slowly with her fingers.

Now he was convinced that they were in the same page somehow. Although he may be wrong, god damn If he didn't enjoy having this moment with Ruby. It was enough for him to look over the fact that even with those revealing and loose clothes on her, she still had her boots on. That happened all through their journey, though, so he let it slide as Ruby just forgetting old habits. He found this pretty cute. He had his arms wrapped around her waist, feeling pretty nervous. He didn't even respond to her until she started talking again.

"You're really enjoying this, huh?" – Asked Ruby with a playful tone, teasing him – "Jaune, you know… I mentioned Ren and Nora because…"

Before she could even finish, Jaune jumped the gun. – "Do you feel jealous over them? Yeah, I also do. And… You know? That's stupid. I feel like we both together are sort of the same as them." – His face then proceeded to turn hot red; Ruby was surprised by this sudden confession, and his ability to not drop this confident façade he has going on. But she laughed to try and make it less awkward for him, instantly trying to clarify she was laughing with him and not at him.

"I'm glad we think the same then~!" – She blushed, finally hugging him by his neck after having caressed his back. – "So… We're doing this or what?"  
"… E-Excuse me?" – Confused Jaune was confused.

"You said we're like them, right? Well, we're not quite as flirty yet, so…~" – Ruby said. And Jaune just stared, not knowing what to do or react. Suddenly, she leant forward at him until she fell on his bed. Before recovering from the shock of knowing what was even happening, his gaze was met with a bent-down naked Rose expecting him to deflower her. It all happened so fast, he didn't even get a second to think straight, or even hear what she had to say; All of this sexual frustration being stimulated AND finally released at the same time… He fell for her immediately. As if her surprisingly round but still cute ass was calling for him by the way it waved seductively.

 _ **He probably should have had thought this out, by the way.**_

One thing Jaune remembered during his times before Beacon was how babies were made – You see, it isn't exactly pleasant to have sex while having a barrier around you protecting you, making it impossible to have some intimate contact. This is especially a problem for huntsman such as Jaune, who have such a big aura. So, when two auras engage in a sexual intercourse, both of their auras are wrapping around each other to create another one—In other words, preparing for new life, and not serving as the shield they're supposed to during their engagement.

This is something "Ruby" knew very well, as the next thing Jaune knew was feeling the pain of his life; As he was knocked out by sheer blunt trauma from having both his dick and testicles bitten. He would have died were it not for him having "a lot of aura" as Pyrrha told him once.

Officially down from the count, Ruby's ass shatters in glass revealing itself as none other than Neopolitan's head. All this time she was planning on tricking Jaune to take revenge on Ruby for their last fight; Investigating about her through Yang's background, which wasn't very hard either.

It wasn't her business (nor did she care) about what would happen to him, so having to dress up to move and hide his body somewhere to take care of him was the next thing to do. At least, the more intelligent thing until Ruby came back from the hospital to see her friends lying unconscious until she falls herself along with them.

But even so, there are still problems to take " **head on** "

With Jaune out of the picture, Neo still faced the problem of Ren and Nora; she knew how to take her out easily, being an overall fun-loving opponent who strikes head-on, it'd be predictable to beat her, just like Yang. Although, she is now considering fucking Ren to take him out more easily, thanks to the information the sexually-frustrated Jaune confessed to her, they definitely have a thing going on. And if it's comparable to what "Jaune and Ruby had". Plus, Nora isn't much taller than her anyways; If she could pose for Ruby using some boots, then it would be a piece of cake.

Unfortunately, no more time to think, as there was a sudden knock on the door. Well, boops, rather. – "Hey, Ruby! I don't know where Jaune is, but, golden opportunity, Ren's still asleep! We can do **WHATEVER** we want, like doodling on his face!" – With no time to waste Neo set up Jaune's body on the bed, using her semblance to make it seem as if "something" is about to stab him, there wasn't much lighting after all.

Fortunately, the door was half-open and Nora didn't hesitate to invade. Only to act immediately seeing the scene being set-up. Getting the chance to apprehend Nora's strike of confusion after shattering the illusion, chocking her by opening her umbrella on her mouth. Of course, once she was at the verge of passing out she took it out, reminding herself of how this mirrors what just happened to Jaune.

Anyways, two down for the count fairly easily, she can already imagine how her encounter with Ruby would go. Sadly, not the same for that guy Ren. A man of few words shows very few weaknesses; the only thing she has is his outburst at the Nuckelavee… But making an illusion that big would look fake. Knowing he's asleep doesn't help either, as she can't imagine anyone that's around Nora being asleep for long. Hell, she doesn't even believe he sleeps. Right now, the only weakness that she's aware of is Nora, and that's what's going to be taken advantage of.

After undressing Nora and taking her clothes to disguise herself, she's ready to try Ren on, quite literally as seen with Jaune. She's gonna have to brush her teeth a lot. She figures it's best to slam the door open and shout like a madwoman to wake him up.

"REEEEEEEN! Wake up! We should be early to go with Ruby see her uncle Qrow! She'll be really worried when she sees he's not there all of a sudden!" – She said, hoping not to have revealed herself.

"… We agreed to do that if that were the case. I've been awake for some time now, I just decided to wait for you to check in." – He surprisingly replied, confirming that he wasn't even sleeping.

"Oh, well, just checking in for you also! Seems like she won't wake up in a little while for sure though, snoozin' there like a cuddling baby—Oh yeah, that's where Jaune's also in! I peeked maaaybe more than I should have had, heheh." – She laughed, explaining why he isn't present. – "Seems like they had their share of fun, I wonder where's ours?" – Taunted "Nora", teasing Ren.

"You know how… That's not exactly something I can do." – Ren said bashful, to Neo's surprise.

NOW things were going wrong. What? Traditionalism isn't a thing anymore; Not that Neo would know. But there's no reason as far as she knows for Ren not to accept.

"Oh come on! It's always the same!" – "Nora" insisted. Neo's patience was running low.

"That's what I've been telling you! How my semblance works is always the same. My semblance. These kinds of emotions." – He insisted both bashful and sort of annoyed at Nora's persistence. – "I know you're mostly joking Nora, but, I seriously cannot. I'm incapable."

… Was Ren actually disabled? But, why would he bring his semblance up? Now things got confusing. Neo has no idea what his semblance even is. She'll have to find out by dragging it out of him some way or another.  
"We~~~~~ll, that's fine…" – Neo made it seem as if she tripped, making Nora land face into his crotch, of course, meeting British Lie that way. – "I-Im sorry! It was an accident!" – This basically confirmed that Ren didn't suffer from any kind of erectile dysfunction, but then what was––

Ren himself started desaturating until there was no more color. He sighed. – "It's fine, it just happens on impulse…" – He made sure to get Nora off him.

––Ren has no problem down there at all, but his semblance makes him feel no emotion at all. Even during sex!

Neo's entire plan was starting to crumble. – "By the way, I will take care of you now, Nora." – Ren said out of nowhere… Wait, what? Now Neo was desaturating in the same way Ren had. But suddenly, it stopped as Ren realized it wasn't actually Nora based on emotions alone and how weird she's been acting. He didn't hesitate to reach for his gun and point at her.

A fight between the two was about to ensue, were it not for the fact that Ruby was already there; Just in time to distract Ren long enough for Neo to retreat, she's had dealt with enough bullshit, which means Jaune's horny shenanigans. At least she'll leave knowing full well he will never trust any kind of advances from Ruby ever again, cucking her forever.

There was a confusing exchange between Ruby and Ren about the current situation; And why Jaune was laying aside a naked Nora. At least this left Ruby relieved, since she had a thing for Weiss and didn't want to hurt Jaune's feelings. Ren, on the other hand, has the semblance of cucking which will live with him forever, so it doesn't even matter.


End file.
